Nyx
by nyx372040
Summary: a girl begins a journey starting at Xaviers school for the gifted!
1. in a moment

_In a moment everything can change, feel the wind on your shoulder, in a moment the world can wait _what was it about that song? It was right that was for sure. Roxanna mused as she curled up in passenger seat of her father's car with her headphones blearing. She fiddled with her mothers ring its delicate sliver band resting on her right Hand.

The Man who looked all lot older than he was looked at his daughter beside him, he prayed that she would be safe here and makes friends who would love and support her. 'God knows I haven't done much of that since her mother died' he thought.

When Angela Weller had died her loving husband Derek had broken and the wound had never fully healed. Roxanna had been only thirteen at the time and she too had taken it hard his little baby had grown up so fast.

She was a cheery girl with brown blond hair and a great smile.

Derek regretfully remembered that Roxanna's shoulder length hair was now a vibrant shade of purple and her ears were priced twice and her nose was pieced too. 'Why am thinking about the trivial things the biggest change was when Roxi become a mutant'. She had made it through the funeral and had gone back too School but it was the sight if night of the junior prom when Roxi broke. She was beautiful in a lavender dress but her date had pushed her and when she had pushed back. He had knocked her and the locket her mother had given her fell to the ground and broke. Roxanna fell out of her silent rut and screamed until a burst of purple energy formed and knocked her date to the ground.

The car pulled to a stop Roxi got out of the car and got her suitcase out of the boot. Her father pulled the suitcase out of her hand so Roxanna took out her headphones and walked towards the huge mansion.

Derek Weller shook hands with the professor and called her over. Roxi pulled her eyes away form the beautiful gardens. "Hello I'm Professor Xavier"? They shook hands "Oorao will you please take this young lady to her room" Roxi turned and hugged her father goodbye.

"Will you be ok?" her father asked not quite willing to let go. "I'll be fine besides now you can take care of you and stop pretending to take care of me" she gave her father a kiss on the check. "Besides you've been in pieces ever since mum died, I love you".

Roxi unpacked her things into the wooden wardrobe. Curling up on the luxurious bed Roxi grabbed her sketch book. Roxi did a quick sketch of some of the gardens she had seen when there was a nock on the door.

A perky girl bounced through the door. "Hi I'm Kitty" she giggled then took a breath "sorry I get excited when I meet new people. Do you um want me to show you around?" Kitty asked hoping that she hadn't scared the girl away. "Sure" Roxi answered wondering if the girl could possibly on happy pills, Kitty lead them out into the hallway "there is like totally a whole bunch of different people here so I'm sure you will fit in sooner or later" she smiled.


	2. Kitty's tour

The first place they arrived at was the kitchen "this Jean Grey" Kitty gestured towards a tall, slim redhead reading a book about Isaac Newton. "Hi nice to meet you" Jean said as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge without getting up. "Oh I'm telepathic and telekinetic" Jean explained placing the bottle on the table still with her mind.

"Oh like there's Scott" Roxanna met the sweet Jock Cyclops, the Goth guitarist Rogue and the young prankster Iceman before Roxi noticed that Scott was staring out the window right at her.

Kitty to Roxi's embracement went right through the wall to tell him it was rude. "Sorry I'm just not used to your ah hair" Scott apologised his cheeks turning as red as his glasses. "Its ok I'm used to being stared at" Roxi muttered "God boys can be a mystery sometimes" Kitty announced then dragged Roxi off seeing yet anther person she should meet.

Evan Daniels had thought her hair was cool, being a skater he was used to all sorts of hair colours. Roxi was shocked when she turned a corner with Kitty to meet a _blue_ boy? "Hi nice too meet you" Kurt said pressing something on his watch to become a cut lanky normal looking teenager. Kurt smiled "if you think I'm scary you should see Mr McCoy on a bad hair day" he quipped. Roxi shook his hand feeling that it was furry, she gasped when Kurt suddenly tapped her on the shoulder form behind? "Kurt!" Kitty screamed, "I can teleport huh cool huh" Kurt laughed dodging Kitty's annoyed slaps. "You have cool hair but mine is cooler in the blue" Kurt joked running his fingers through his messy blue black (AN I don't know what to call his hair colour) locks.

Kitty took Roxi down a large wooden staircase, Roxi thought that the mansion was beautiful and told Kitty so "I guess when you live here you start to forget how great this place is besides keeping us safe and all." Suddenly the décor changed, wood turning into meatal and the atmosphere went form warm and cosy to coll and metallic.

"I will introduce you to Logan, he is the angriest member of the X Men he should be in the Danger Room" Kitty explained walking them to a huge meatal room. Looking thought the glass Roxi could see a heavily muscled man fight a robot!

"That's a robot?" she asked "yeah we have to practice our powers on something that's Logan he doesn't say that much but you'll see him around" Kitty explained "we should get back for dinner". Dinner was nice and some of the people were really welcoming to Roxi although she would take awhile to get used to all the different powers being used for different means at the dinner table.


	3. friends

The next morning Roxana and the Professor had gotten Roxi enrolled at Bayville High she would start on Monday. Roxi then went down to the Danger Room were Wolverine assed her skills, he gruffly told her that her fighting skills were average but she had good endurance and sprit.

Roxi went back up to her room and got changed out of her grey sweats and put on a pair of comfy jeans and a black tee shirt with a sliver cat on the front. She was lacing up her black almost worn through sneakers when someone nocked on the door. Rogue told her that she Kitty and Jean were going to the mall and did she want to come, Roxi grabbed her Emily the Strange ™ messenger bag and raced down the stairs.

"I didn't think that you would go to the mall Rogue" Roxi commented "I don't much but I need new guitar strings" the Southern teen informed her "come Rogue you like have too buy the green dress I showed you last week you like have too!" Kitty whinnied. That comment and the fact that Rogue just rolled her eyes shocked Roxi "you two are friends?" "It was a long battle and there roommates too" Jean commented form the front.

When they arrived Kitty and Rogue took Roxi around and Jean went to find some friends form school thewy found the dress that Kitty wanted Rogue to buy, "try it on Rogue" Kitty pushed Rogue put the dress on but refused to buy it in the end Kitty bought a pair of shoes and Roxi bought the dress instead of Rogue. Kitty went to get a lay buy of yet anther pair of shoes and a bag Kitty had drilled into them.

Wandering around Roxi summed up the courage too ask Rogue a question "how do you handle living with all these people that you may or not get along with?" "Kitty and I used fight day and night but after you save each others lives a couple of times you start to get along and well I guess you just avoid the ones you don't like Jean for example" Rogue added. "Jean doesn't seem to like me either "Roxi commented "Were civil and I would fight for her but she is just a different kind of girl" Rogue reasoned memories flashing before her eyes. "Yeah and the girl with the fire powers…..Magma? doesn't like me much either" "she can be a little prissy and Scott just doesn't like things outside of his world" Rogue said, "like your stripes and Roxi's purple do" Kitty squealed coming though the close rack beside them.

Both of the girl yelled in surprise then the three of them cracked up laughing "Rogue can be a little cranky but she is like my big sister" Kitty commented "kit, just how long have you been listing?" Rogue asked her emerald eyes narrowing "long enough to know that the three of us will get along fine".

The girls arrived home and Roxi was called to the professors' office the professor explained that all of her school cost and notes would come through him and a financial agreement had been made between him and her father. Roxi was glad to be told that her car had arrived. "You have a car" when Roxi had explained it to the girls in a shady spot in the mansion's huge backyard Kitty squealed making Rogue miss a chord and swat at Kitty. "it's old and a little beat up my found dad found it in a used car lot in New York." Roxi explained "were did you come form?" Kitty asked texting on her phone "Brooklyn" Roxi answered shifting away when kitty squealed again. "Is she on medication?" Roxi whispered to Rogue "no but sometimes she should be it's probably just lover boy" Rogue answered "Lance is my boyfriend and he just scored tickets to a concert tonight" Kitty announced racing off to get an outfit ready calling back to Rogue that she would be borrowing her black boots.

Roxi opened her sketch book and lent back against the tree and finished her sketch of Kurt. "You make him look good" Rogue laughed. "Do you plan too be an artist?" "I don't know" Roxi answered "Kurt is a good subject though, so flexible" Kurt suddenly teleported in the tree hanging down be his tail "I love it when the ladies gossip about me" he crowed. Roxi nearly jumped out of her skin, "I get that reaction" Kurt smiled "sorry I'm just not used too seeing someone…" Roxi trailed off "someone so cute, handsome, brilliant, and gorgeous" Kurt's list off adjectives continued "someone so annoying!" Rogue snipped.

When Roxanna returned to her room and got into her pyjamas, she actually smiled to herself, she had been depressed after her mum had died and she was always a loner. The friends she had would never be forgotten and they got her into the music she liked and dying her hair. After her mum had died though they drifted down different paths but now she had friends and it felt like her luck was changing.


	4. frist day

Roxanna awoke the next morning to her alarm and dragged herself to the shower then pulled on the clothes that she had mentally picked out last night (AN it's not dorky I do it too!) a black tee with a metallic design with the word 'wicked' in red and a pair of blue jeans and her comfy sneakers with a spiked belt and black jelly bracelets and a black choker and sliver studs in her nose and ears she was dressed. Putting her usual eyeliner and mascara Kitty bounced in telling Roxi that she needed some lip gloss with the outfit, Roxi was too tired to argue so she put some on. Kitty talked her down to breakfast finally she asked Roxi what was up and lead her too the coffee, after a mumbled reply of "hates mornings need caffeine".

After a cup off coffee Roxi started to feel awake and tucked in to a good breakfast, Rogue made sure they had left the table before Kurt had made him self sick (a morning ritual). Roxi drove the girls too school and went up to the principal's office.

Principal Kelly had made his mind up about Roxanna the minute she had walked into the room and the fact that she came form Xavier's was even worse. He gave Roxanna a lecture about appropriate behaviour and sent her off too class feeling annoyed Roxi trudged off to her first class English it was an ok class for her but after an hour with Emily Bronte Roxi was bored enough too sleep. Thankfully her next class was with Rogue so she had someone too sit with but the work was hard as science was never one of her good classes.

By the time lunch came around Roxi was desperate she remembered why she'd always hated school. The break passed too quickly however but her next class was what she had been wishing for_ art_. She sat down and began too finish up her drawing of Kurt she really liked it. When she had finished colouring it the bell went Roxi gasped and shook her head she always lost track off time when she did something artistic. "Gotta crush on the idiot eh" a voice drawled Roxi turned around to see a dorky blonde staring at her picture "it's possible to have a male friend Jerk" Roxi snapped. The argument continue until a black girl with a nice smile told Duncan to go away and he gave up, "hi I'm Kurt's girlfriend Amara" she said "I really don't like him that way" Roxanna informed her "Oh good, sorry" Amara stumbled so she walked off.

When she got back too Xavier's she borrowed Kitty's laptop and wrote a email to her father:

_Dear dad_

_Things a great here I've made friends with two girls Kitty and Rogue, Professor Xavier is really nice Logan is a grump but hey there's one in every family LOL (laugh out loud dad). Bayville high is ok but school is school Art is great and I finished a coloured drawing of a really funny boy here his name is Kurt Wagner (German I think) the footballers are jerks but who needs 'em._

_Later love you_

_Roxi _


	5. Danger Room and art shows

**CHAPTER 5**

"This Danger Room it's not too hard is it?" Roxi asked feeling apprehensive as Kitty handed her, her Danger Room suit it was black and purple. "You'll get used to it Suga" Rogue Drawled pulling her gloves on "yeah we like don't kill each other" Kitty giggled.

They assembled in the centre of the Danger Room and Rogue moved in between Roxi and Kitty when Remy attempted to be too friendly. Wolverine told them to partner up and spare, the time dredged on but as Roxi got the hang of it, it was getting better and most of the guys were really sympathetic as most of them have been in similar situations.

At the end of the session Wolverine asked Roxanna if she had chosen a code name she said no but she would think about it. Once all the girls were in the change rooms Roxi felt sore just about everywhere "you'll feel it more in the morning" Jean said touching Roxi's shoulder sympathetically as she left.

Heading back to her room Roxi had barely laid down when she had fallen asleep the next morning however she had discovered that Jean was right. Thanking God it was Saturday she decided to look for a codename, she mused that her first week of Bayville High had been hectic enough. Sifting though all her books she found a name in her history book that she liked.

At dinner the Professor asked her to tell everyone what her codename was so that they could all remember it, Roxi stood confidently and told her new family that her codename was Nyx.

"it like totally suits you" Kitty said, "thanks" Roxi answered as the three girls relaxed in Roxi's room, Kitty was lying on Roxi's bed , Roxi was resting against the foot of her bed and Rogue was siting on her desk chair with the chair turned backwards and was flipping through on of Roxi's stretch book.

Rogue saw drawings of Kitty and her and some of the other members of the X Men, upon seeing the drawing of Logan smoking a cigar she looked up and got the other two girls attention. "I stayed behind in music on Friday to get some extra practise in" Rogue explained "and I saw this in the hallway" she handed Roxi a flyer.

"An art competition, I don't know" Roxi said handing flyer over to Kitty "You should enter" Rogue said and Kitty agreed. After a lot of pushing and prodding Roxi agreed, "Each contestant enters one artwork into the opening round then if they make it through one more into the semi finals then one last one into the finals if they make it" Roxi explained.


	6. Brotherhood battle

**CHAPTER 6**

The next Wednesday Roxi was pretty confident in her routine and he life within the X Men well she wasn't screaming every time Kurt teleported in the room anymore. Roxi was driving back ton Xavier's form School when her car broke down, she looked under the hood but she was never going to be a mechanic.

A sudden wind blew past her and a skinny guy with a weird hairdo appeared in front of her "hey honey the name Pietro wana run away with me?" Pietro laughed hold out his hand and giving her a smug grin. "No thanks I'd rather risk hugging Wolverine" Roxi snapped "So you're an X geek huh, should've known" Pietro snipped. Roxi gave him the finger and he ran off, sitting on the hood Roxi tired her mobile phone damn no battery! Roxi decided not to stress and she pulled out her sketch book and started doodling.

Lance Alvers was driving along and he saw an odd sight, a young girl with bright purple hair that was held up by two chopsticks? She was wearing a black and white stripped tank top and black jeans and sitting on the hood of a beat up old car.

"Car Trouble?" Lance called even though he was a member of the Brotherhood Lance wasn't a bad guy, "yeah thanks I'm Roxi and your Lance?" Roxi asked grateful for the help "Yeah how'd you know?" Lance asked "I go to Xavier's with Kitty and she talks" Roxi explained "yeah all the time" Lance agreed grinning. While Lance did one of the things he doses best work with cars he likes them and they don't judge him or call him names.

Roxi got back to the mansion in one piece and the rest of the afternoon went smoothly that was until just before dinner, the professor called the entire team to the sitting room and told them they had a mission. The brotherhood had assembled down town and they were causing havoc.

The team suited up and got into the X vans and sped down town to see the Brotherhood using their powers to wreck havoc simply because they could. The battle begun as they fought viciously and Quicksilver sped around Nyx and sent her flying but Wanda caught her.

"Sis you joined there team!" Pietro yelled dumbfounded "dear brother you never understood" Wanda hissed her fury making the walls around her strain and buckle "the X Men have helped me more then you and _him _every did".

Scarlet Witch sent her brother flying into a wall and jean wrapped him up, Scarlet Witch flew into the air and stared her brother in the face "I have a family now I have sisters now!" She screamed!

After that the Brotherhood retreated and they X Men went back to the mansion, Roxi walked over to Wanda "hi, I'm Roxi" she held out her hand and to the Professors amusement Wanda actually took it "I'm Wanda and you must be new". "Yeah where have you been?" Roxi asked and Wanda looked down "at a mental hospital I really need to work on my powers" Wanda explained "oh sorry" Roxi mumbled and the two of them went over too join rogue and Kitty for a late Dinner.


	7. Art Show

**CHAPTER 7**

After things had settled down Roxi finally knuckled down and got everything ready for the art show, her first entry was a dawning of her father sitting on their front porch. Kitty ran up to Roxi's room nearly stepping on Rogue's guitar and phasing through Wanda to announce "Roxi got through she got through to the next round!"

Roxi polished the drawing for the next round it was a picture of Rogue and Kitty sitting on Xavier's front steps looking in two different directions, looking completely different yet the bond was clear between them. "Come on Rogue I'm going to enter it with or without your say so" Roxi stated when rogue tired yet again to get her to not enter the drawing because she was I it. "Oh come on Rogue, at least she didn't enter the one where your in Gambit's arms and-" Kitty was silenced by Roxi furiously shaking her head and Rogues bright green eyes glaring at her.

There was two weeks before the final round and Roxi was finishing the last of her artwork and she was so nervous that the Professor had to call her two his office. "What is the matter?" he asked Roxi told him and the Professor laughed good naturedly, "I'm sure you do fine, Roxanna you did get this far but if you don't mind may I have a look at the others?" Professor Xavier asked. Roxi showed him and he said that everyone human or mutant had something they were good at.

"I finished it!" Roxi cried collapsing on Kitty's bed "Show us" both her friends asked so she did and the room was all quiet. "What you don't like it?" Roxi asked "no suga it's ……powerful" Rogue chose her words carefully and Kitty said "it definitely suits her".

Kitty insisted that they go shopping for an outfit because the final awards were drawn at a show in the High School gym. Roxi could swear on many differently deities that she had tired every piece of clothing in the mall before they bought the outfit.

The night arrived and Kitty was downing the finishing touches on Roxi's make up and Rogue walked in and whistled. Both Kitty and rogue were dressed up slightly kitty in a white sundress with pretty sandals and rogue was in black jeans and a green shirt that ended in a vee over her gloves.

Roxi after much pushing by kitty was in an ankle length black skirt with an off the shoulder black long sleeved shirt with a purple tank underneath it. Her hair was down and her make was natural but she looked good. Her father had even driven up for the occasion and the two of them had a nice reunion.

Derek Weller was surprised to meet her daughter's friends but only because of the variety and he was more surprised to find out that she was friends with Kitty rather than Rogue which was a never ending amusement for Kitty. The Professor, Storm and some of the other student's wee going to support Roxi and others were going because they just wanted to get out of the mansion for a night.

When they arrived one of the most popular girls at Bayville High Trayn decided to make Roxi's night a misery "why is she even her, she'll never win" Trayn giggled to her friends "she has more of as chance then you" Kitty stated with Jean beside her to back her up. "Why are you defending her Jean you don't like her either?" Trayn asked "we may not get along but that is no reason to insult her" Jean said as she walked away.

Trayn wouldn't let up finally Rogue and Wanda put a stop to it Rogue had used her power to call forth other powers that she had previously absorbed to set a napkin near Trayn on fire because the girls were so Freaked out Wand a threw punch to put it out, the punch just happened to hit Trayn too.

Finally the winner was announced Roxi had won she went up to accept the award and she was thrilled after the small party Roxi went outside to get some air when Wanda came up to her "Why did you draw me?" she asked "Because what you did to your brother it made me see how strong I think you are" Witch made Wanda give a brief hint of a smile but then Toad found her so it all went away.

Roxi realised that at Xavier's institute for the gifted there would never be a dull moment and she would learn all thoughts of things. Roxanna Weller would learn who she was and what she would do but most importantly she'd learn that in a moment everything can change.


End file.
